dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza Force
The 'Planet Trade Organization'Krillin, referring to the group's members as involved in a "planet trade" organization in Dragon Ball Z episode 46, "Defying Orders" is the organization run by King Cold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler. The organization employs and enslaves powerful races, such as the Saiyans, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. King Cold is not known by the organization as its true leader,Daizenshuu 7, 1996 as it is Frieza who appears as the leader. History ]]‎The organization was controlled by King Cold's family for all of its known history. It is never stated when, where, or how the organization was formed; however, it is known that the group existed in at least some form for over two hundred years. The earliest known activities of the Planet Trade Organization involved the ancestor of King Cold, Chilled, assaulting Planet Plant, which was at the time inhabited by the Plants. The attack was repelled by Bardock, who had been sent into the past.Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, 2011 Many formidable races are forced into the organization with the threat of their own planets' destruction if they do not comply. With their great power, King Cold and his sons held an iron fist over the galaxy, controlling almost every planet under one giant dictatorship, and using fear and power to get races to comply. Frieza alone is shown to be in control of at least 448 planets''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"'' manga, 2015 and Cooler in control of at least 256, with no mention of how many King Cold owns. They are also shown destroying planets that they believe are not suitable for sale (Cooler states in his debut that he has several planets to destroy by the end of the day, and Vegeta and Nappa's reason for destroying Arlia is because it was unsuitable for sales). Failure on Namek Frieza had brought his forces to Namek in December of Age 762 in order to use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. However, the Z Fighters coincidentally came to Namek at the same time in order to wish their fallen comrades back to life who were killed in the battle against the Saiyans on Earth. Vegeta also travels to Namek to use the Dragon Balls with the same intention as Frieza, immortality. In the ensuing battle, all of Frieza's forces are killed, and he alone battles against Goku, who had become a Super Saiyan after Frieza had murdered Krillin. In a last ditch effort, Frieza tries to blow Namek up by destroying the core, and after a continuing fight, Frieza is cut in two by his own attack, and Goku leaves him for dead. Namek explodes minutes later, and Frieza is believed to have perished. Attack on Earth After Porunga tells everyone that Goku is still alive and will return to Earth by his own means, Vegeta uses the spaceship constructed by Bulma's father and leaves for outer space in search of Goku. On his way, he finds the last remaining soldiers of Frieza and kills them. After his defeat, Frieza drifted in pieces through space, unconscious and near death. Fortunately for him, his father King Cold learned of his defeat and searched through space hoping to find his son still alive. When Frieza was found, he was pieced back together using mechanical parts. Frieza then only had one thing on his mind... revenge. A short time later, Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth, aiming to kill Goku and destroy the planet. However, this would be interrupted by the time traveling son of Vegeta, Future Trunks. Almost effortlessly, Trunks killed Frieza and his father, King Cold, thus putting an end to their terrible reign over the universe, but not before destroying their spaceship and killing all their soldiers. Goku then returned to Earth, was given the information about future events, and peace was restored. Downfall Some time later, Frieza's brother Cooler targeted Earth looking for revenge against Goku for humiliating his family. However, he proved to be no match for Goku's Super Saiyan power, and just like his father and brother, was defeated and seemingly killed. He managed to survive and he too was saved by the use of mechanical parts, only he was saved by the Big Gete Star, which turned him almost completely metallic. After attempting to destroy New Namek and use it for fuel, Goku and the Z Fighters arrived to stop the threat. Once again it was Goku and Vegeta who defeated and this time finally killed Cooler. Remnants and resurgence After Frieza's death in Age 764 the organization was left in shambles, with them being unable to maintain complete control over the universe. Years later during the special, Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the twin brother duo of Abo and Kado, old henchmen of Frieza, arrived on Earth and fought Trunks and Goten. After fusing into Aka, Goku eventually stepped in and defeated the duo. After their defeat the two reformed and joined the good guys at Mr. Satan's hotel banquet before leaving Earth to earn a fresh start. Several years later in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Sorbet is revealed to be the current leader of Frieza's forces, however he is having trouble keeping all of the occupied planets in line. He receives a report that the rebellion on Planet Frieza No. 448 has become too fierce to contain and since the Planet Trade Organization is spread thin they cannot send enough back up to re-occupy the planet. Sorbet asks if any if the Planet Trade spy sattelites have located the Namekian planet, as Sorbet plans to ressurect Frieza in order to return the Planet Trade to it's former glory, however they have not and so Sorbet finally decides that they will risk going to Earth and using their Dragon Balls. Sorbet and his strongest soldier Tagoma head to earth and manage to revive Frieza using the Dragon Balls in order to have him bring his forces back to power. Upon his revival Frieza re-takes leadership of the organization and then decides to train in order to become strong enough to defeat the Saiyans, as he needs revenge on them and they are the only ones who are truly a threat to his organization. Frieza then heads off to train for four months. Four months later, Frieza and his army of one thousand soldiers later attack Earth in order for Frieza to get his revenge on the Saiyans. Prior to the events of the computer game Dragon Ball Online, in Age 820, remnants of the Planet Trade Organization attacked Earth. Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, a martial arts school created by Trunks and Goten, aided in the struggle against the remains of Frieza's army. By the time of Age 1000, the Planet Trade Organization have their own base on Earth, and are one of the many antagonistic forces attempting to gain control over the planet. Armor and technology The organization uses many different types of technologies. These include the Attack Balls, that were used as the Saiyans primary means of interplanetary travel. Advanced round spaceships are seen in use as well. The scouters, devices developed by the Tuffles, are used mostly for calculating the individual Power level or ki concentration of biological creatures. Originally, it was a device for the purpose of guarding against enemies and beasts, but Gichamu, a highly skilled engineer in Frieza's army, laid eyes on it and made modifications for concrete battle power numbers and telecommunications abilities, and soldiers began making use of it to carry out offensives.Saikyō Jump #7, 2014 Warrior members, such as the Saiyans, are seen wearing different types of armor, and this armor is used as something of a uniform by members of the organization. Those armors were given to the Saiyans by the Arcosians, apparent members of the organization. They use humanoid plant creatures called Saibamen to test an opponent's fighting skill. The Saibamen were developed by a Saiyan scientist in Age 737, and made their way into the Planet Trade Organization through the Saiyans.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Saibaman Character biography, 2005 Known weapons are the Ray Guns and arm cannons. Races enslaved and involved There are hundreds, if not thousands, of races enslaved in the organization, most notably the Saiyans. These races are employed in different ways depending on their strength. Groups like the Saiyans, who are shown to have great fighting abilities, are given many freedoms for showing their worth by conquering and destroying planets. All three leaders are shown to have their select armies, workers, and technicians. Many powerful and high ranking members such as Zarbon and Dodoria, who accompany Frieza at all times, are known to be loyal followers who are shown mercy and named right-hand men in return. They, like many others, enjoy their work of pillaging and murdering with no remorse. Many other members of some races are hired for combat, such as the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron or the brother duo of Abo and Kado. The leaders are also shown creating super elite groups to do dirty work, such as the group of warriors that killed Bardock's team or Cooler's Armored Squadron. In the timeline of Dragon Ball Online, the Planet Trade Oragnization utilised Jigglers during their assault on Earth as a means of countering martial artists, as Jigglers were impervious to most basic attacks. Every race and member involved speaks the Common tongue, a universal language also used on Earth and several other planets in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Known races allied or enslaved in the organization *Frieza's race – Apparent leaders *Saiyans – Mainly the Saiyan Army, went defunct and were destroyed in Age 737 *Ankoku-seijinCameos among Frieza's soldiers in the Resurrection ‘F’ manga. *Arcosians – Unknown fate *Appule's race *Bas *Beppa-seijin *Brench-seijin *Burter's race *Cui's race *Dodoria's race *Fishmen *Frieza Soldier race – Over 150 members of the race serve under Frieza''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 *Frog-Face's race *Ginyu's race *Jigglers *Litts *Malaka's race *Oggers' race *Recoome's race *Slug Soldier race *Zalt-seijin *Zarbon's race *Thousands of soldiers from vast unknown races Known members of the organization The heads of the organization are Frieza and King Cold, Cooler also appears to possess a similar rank to them. The Ginyu Force are of "High Level Executive-Class", Abo and Kado also rank the same as the Ginyu Force. Dodoria and Zarbon are both Generals in Frieza's army. Tagoma is the bodyguard of Sorbet, who acted as the staff officer of the third stellar region, and later the stand-in leader of the entire organization. Known operations and wars *Attack on Planet Plant – Pre-Age 550 *Occupation of Planet Vegeta – Age 731-Age 737 *Occupation of planet Tazba – Age 732–Age 737 *Kanassan war – Age 737 *Invasion of Planet Meat – Age 737 *Genocide of the Saiyans and destruction of Planet Vegeta – Age 737 *Conquering of Shikk – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Tritek conflict – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Destruction of Arlia – February of Age 762 *Attack on Bun's planet – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Battle on Planet Namek – December of Age 762 *Conflict with a rebellion on Frieza Planet 448 (in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F") *Conflicts with Earth (August of Age 764 – Age 2000) **Raditz's mission to collect his brother – October of Age 761 **First attack on Earth – August of Age 764 **Second attack on Earth – Around Age 764/Age 766 (in the movie Cooler's Revenge) **Brief revival on Earth (in the movie Fusion Reborn) **Third attack on Earth – Age 776 (by Abo and Kado in the special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) **Mission to revive Frieza (in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F") **Fourth attack on Earth and revenge against the Saiyans (in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F") **Revenge against the Z Fighters – Between Age 776 and Age 784, by Frieza and his army of Planet Trade Organization members gathered in Hell ("Greatest Family Ever" scenario in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) **Kuriza and Onio's attack on Earth – After May 7th of the year Age 784 (Nekomajin Z) **Fifth attack on Earth – Age 820 (in the computer game Dragon Ball Online) **Attempted take over of Earth – Age 1000 (in the computer game Dragon Ball Online) *Remnants of the organization are employed by Mira – Age 2000 (in Dragon Ball Online) Trivia *The names of Frieza's men are based on fruits, those of the Ginyu Force are related to milk, the names of King Cold's soldiers are related to fish, and those of Cooler's men are puns on condiments and salad dressings. *The organization may work as an Empire-Corporation owned by King Cold and operated by his sons. Frieza alone is shown to be in control of at least 79 planets in the manga, and it is mentioned that he had at least 448 in Revival of "F" (Daizenshuu 7 states that his section of the organization has colonized over 100 planets), and Cooler is implied to have control of at least 256 planets (as Dore hails from planet Coola No. 256). **In Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors, Frieza's story-mode features a conquest of Earth (after killing the Z Fighters and destroying the populated areas on the planet) where he renames it "Planet Frieza #80", implying that Frieza only possesses 79 planets. He eventually destroys the planet, like he did to Planet Namek, in order to defeat Cell. *In the FUNimation dub, the Ginyu Force mention a bowling tournament they participate in. It is also mentioned by Recoome and Jeice that they receive dentistry and paid vacations. *This group should not be confused with the real-life World Trade Organization that exists due to a treaty by the nations of the real world. Whereas the real WTO exists to regulate trade, the entity in Dragon Ball Z is more of an interplanetary pirate organization, conquering planets and selling them to the highest bidder. Gallery Attacks on Planet Plant/Vegeta Attack on Bun's Planet Attack on Planet Namek Attacks on Planet Earth References ca:Organització del Comerç Planetari pt-br:Organização de Comércio de Planetas Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Factions Category:Villains